It's been quite a while hasn't it?
by rachwithsomespice
Summary: Yoshi and Tokine have not seen each other in two years. When they finally see each other what will it be like? Awkward? Emotional? Just how it used to be when they were younger? R
1. Prologue Yoshi's POV

I do not own the rights to Kekkaishi. I do not profit from this.

* * *

Prologue

_The last time I saw Tokine was when I was sixteen. It was the day before she left for college in America. I was stuck with the responsibility of protecting Karasumori on my own. _

_-Flashback-_

"_**Tokine! Look out the ayakashi is behind you!" I yelled to her as I ran.**_

"_**Ketsu!" She used her kekkai to form long spears to injure and trap the ayakashi. I caught up to her and trapped the ayakashi in my own kekkai.**_

"_**Metsu!Tenketsu!" I destroyed it and sealed it.**_

"_**Well it looks like we're done for the night Yoshimori." Tokine smiled at me.**_

"_**Yeah looks like it. Let's clean up and get out of here."**_

"_**That's probably not a bad idea. Then I can go home and finish packing for college. I still can't believe I leave tomorrow. It's crazy, to think that I got accepted into an American University. I'm scared and excited at the same time!"**_

"_**I know. I can't believe you're leaving either. And it's for two years right? That's how long the study abroad program is for?"**_

"_**Yeah I'll be there for two years. Yoshimori? Promise that you'll keep in touch?"**_

"_**Of course I'll keep in touch Tokine. I promise."**_

_-End of Flashback-_

_For the first few months we did keep in touch. But she then became swamped with school work and I was always busy with the Karasumori site so I never could really talk to her when she called and vice versa._

_I wonder… What will it be like to see her after two years? Will we be the same? Or will it be like meeting someone for the first time? I guess I'll find out soon enough._

**[A/N Hey! This is my new story! I am planning on finishing it this week:] It's winter break for high school[my last high school winter break ever!] I want to finish this up because starting next week on tuesday my life will be consumed my my high school's musical PIPPIN where I am playing the leadind player. As well as winter cheer... I hope to have at least six chapters in this story... Please R&R... xoxo rach]**


	2. Coming Home Tokine's POV

I do not own Kekkaishi. I never will. I do not profit from this.

* * *

**On the plane…**

_Well this is it. I'm coming home today. I can't wait to see grandma and mom. I miss them so much. Its been two years. I bet Grandma's still bickering back and forth with Shiguimori. Hmmm. Shiguimori… I wonder how he's treating Yoshimori. Kami, it's been two years since I've spoken to Yoshi. I hope he's doing okay. It will be weird to see him again. I wonder if he has changed much in two years. I still am a little mad at him. Even when I would visit home for a week to see my mom and grandma he would never stop by to say hi or anything, I wonder why._

_Yoshi, the silly boy that used to cry just from falling and scraping his knee, the confident teen that he became, he always put himself in harm's way to protect me. I wonder how he is? Is he the same Yoshi I remember? Or did he change? I guess I'll know soon. _

"**Passengers please take your seats. We are making our final decent into Tokyo."**

Tokine sighed. Within ten minutes she would be home for good. She was a whirl of emotions when she stepped off the plane to see her mother and grandmother waiting for her at the gate. She told them all about her last semester in America and how exciting it was. They arrived home and she unpacked.

"Tonight is Yoshimori's graduation Tokine why don't you go down to the school and see him graduate."

Tokine smiled " Maybe I will it has been forever since I saw him." She laughed " I'm gonna go down to the school now mom, I'll be home later. Love you!" she said as she ran out the door.

_Time to face the music. I think I'll stand in the back so he won't see me. So none of his family will see me._

A/N: Second chapter up! If I keep writing at this pace there will be alot more chapters then I originally intended to have. Oh well:) It's not like having more chapters is a bad thing anyway...xoxo rach

Please R&R


	3. Yoshi's Grad

I do not own kekkaishi or any of the kekkaishi characters! i do not profit from this.

* * *

Graduation

**-Tokine's POV-**

"**Yoshimori Sumimura!" **

_I didn't see Yoshi stand up and get his diploma. But I wish I had. I ran to the school just in time to get a glimpse of him _walking_ off the stage. After that the graduation ended. I decided to go up to him and congratulate him on graduating high school._

_He had his back turned to me. I saw his two brothers Masamori and Toshimori and I waved and signaled to them not to tell Yoshi that I was there. And then when I was about to say his name a girl ran up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek and then ran away. I was crushed. But I decided to congratulate him anyway._

"Yoshimori! Congratulations on graduating!" I called from behind him. He turned around really slowly and finally faced me.

"T-T-Tokine?" He looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Yeah it's me. I'm back." I smiled at him.

"I didn't think I would ever see you again Tokine! It's been too long." He gave me a quick hug.

_I can't believe it! He has really changed in two years. He looks completely different from how I remember him. __**Tokine took in Yoshimori from head to toe. He was tall like Masa but he still had the same gentle face that could become serious at any moment. He had muscles and he was more built then she remembered.**_

_Kuso! When did Yoshi get so hot? I guess two years does make a lot of difference._

**-Yoshimori POV-**

_When I heard Tokine's voice I thought I was dreaming. But when I turned around she was actually there right in front of me. But her face was different. I think she saw Rei come up and kiss me on the cheek. I have never known Tokine to be jealous but I guess things change. _

_We talked a little bit and I gave her a hug. That ensured me that I was not dreaming. Tokine is more beautiful then I remember. __**Yoshimori looked at Tokine. Her hair was down and not in a ponytail for once. Her hair was still long it grazed her lower back. She was wearing a tube top and short shorts and had a fingerless black glove on right hand covering her scar. Her smile was as radiant as always. **_

"Tokine are you working tonight?"

" Yes I am for the first time in two years" She smiled.

"That's good we can finally work together again."

She laughed and said "Yoshi, you're so silly. I've missed you" she looked around and while my family wasn't looking planted a kiss on my cheek. "I'm gonna go home, I'll see you later Yoshi"

_I rubbed my cheek as she walked away. I can't believe she just kissed me! What does that mean?_

"So little brother, Tokine is back. What are you going to do about Rei?" Masamori laughed.

"Kuso! I totally forgot about Rei."

"Well it's a good thing to forget about her because she's making out with a guy under that tree over there." Masamori pointed in Rei's direction.

_I walked over to Rei and the guy and told her that it was over. I don't like being cheated on by a slut. I don't even know why I went out with her in the first place. __But now that she is out of the picture I can focus on Tokine._

**To be continued…**

**[A/N Chapter 3 is done. Chapter 4 will be up today 12/27/2010 as well but i'm gonna go make chili with my mom first. follow me on twitter rachx098765 or watch my youtube- firecrackerach14 ... thanks for the love**

**Thanks to**

**Rachel Q for my first review of this fanfic! **

**xoxo rach**

**Please R&R**


	4. Thoughts and Preparations

I DO NOT OWN KEKKAISHI OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THE SERIES. I DO NOT PROFIT FROM THIS.

Preparations

**-Yoshi POV-**

_I still can't believe that Tokine is back. It's so weird to see her again. But it's good to see her again. I really did miss her a lot. __**Yoshimori put on his kekkaishi uniform for another night's work.**_

_I wonder. What is college in America like? I guess I could ask her. I want to know what she has been up to for the past two years. I really did miss her a lot. It will be good to see her back to work again. _

_The last time Tokine and I worked together she walked out of my life for about two years. Yeah, she did come hone twice for a week each time but I was too afraid to see her and now I kind of regret it. _

_But what was with that kiss on the cheek she gave me? What was going on in her head. I thought she always thought of me as a kid._

**-Tokine's POV-**

_I guess Yoshi is no longer a little kid. He's grown up so much in the past two years. If I didn't see Masa standing next to him, I probably would not have recognized him at all because of the change in his appearance.__** Tokine sighed as she walked down her hallway to grab her tenkesu.**_

_**-Flashback-**_

"_**I know what boy is sick today! It's the boy who always waits for you after school. Is he a child hood friend?"**_

"_**yeah I guess."**__ I guess Yoshi is more than a childhood friend to me__**. I smiled at her.**_

_**-End of flashback-**_

_I guess it was back when I was sixteen that I started to realize that Yoshi was not a kid anymore. But it wasn't until today that I actually accepted it. _

_Will this new development change the way I feel about him? Only time will tell._

_Well I guess its time to work. It's already midnight. I wonder if Yoshi is still late like he always was. Well I better snap out of this for now and go wake up Hakubi and get to work. _

_Yoshi…will things between us be different? I want to know how you feel about me._

**{A/N 12/27/10 Chapter Four finished as promised! Sorry it's so short. Chapter 5 will be longer I promise! Please R&R… xoxo rach}**


	5. Everybody ChangesTokine's POV

**-Tokine POV –**

**"Late as always" **_I laughed with Hakubi._

**"We'll that's no surprise honey"**

_I waited for Yoshimori at the spot where we always used to meet. Then I saw it, an ayakashi. I saw it headed toward the pool area, so I went after it. The ayakashi was so fast. It started to attack me and broke through my Kekkai. _

"Ketsu!" _I heard Yoshimori's voice from behind me. He created two multi-layered kekkai one to protect me and one that trapped the ayakashi._

_That's when I got a really good look at him. He looked so focused, not the way I remember him. He used to be so reckless with his powers. But now he looked more driven to win. I think Gen's death had a lot to do with that change._

_I remember after Gen died Yoshimori started to train more diligently and started to master the kekkai techniques with ease. But now his accuracy has greatly improved and his skill level is far much great than it was four years ago. Yoshimori when did you become so different? But you are still the same guy that could be sort of goofy at times? What happened in the past two years that really changed you? I want to know but I just don't know how to ask you. _

_I watched him destroy the ayakashi. _

"**Hey Tokine are you okay?" **_He said to me with a concerned look on his face._

"**Yeah I'm fine. Not a scratch on me." **_I smiled at him._

"**Good. I'm glad." **_He smiled back and offered me his hand to help me up. _

" **So how was college in America? Tell me how it went?"**

" **It was good. But Yoshimori…"**

" **Yeah"**

" **Who was that girl who kissed you on the cheek. And why didn't you at least try to keep in contact with me I haven't seen or spoken to you in two years and I wont lie to you I feel kind of neglected."**

"**The girl's name was Rei and she's my ex-girlfriend. And I did try but you were always busy when I called and I wrote you a few letters but you never responded so after a few months I gave up. Tokine the truth is I liked you a long time ago but when we stopped contact with each other I decided to move on to other girls."**

"**Oh. I see." **_I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes._

"**Tokine don't think I never thought about you. I thought about you every day. I missed you every day. I really did miss you a lot and I am glad your back. Please don't cry."**

"**I'm not crying Yoshimori!"**

"**Actually you are." **_Madarao said as he floated near Yoshimori's head._

"**Madarao can you please leave and take Hakubi with you. I want to talk to Tokine alone. We have a lot to catch up on and I would like to talk to her in private. If that's alright with you?"**

"**Fine, but if I do this for you I want some deer meat to eat later." **

"**Fine, I'll get you some deer meat after I'm done talking to Tokine." **_He winked at me._

"**Okay well I'll see you later honey. Make sure you keep your guard up you never know what Yoshi may try." **_Hakubi called to me as he and Madarao left._

"**Okay now their gone. Come with me." **_He scooped me up in his arms and took me into midair with his kekkai. He sat me down on a long kekkai he made for us both to sit on. And he looked at me for the first time with admiration. Well at least I think it was admiration. I might not be entirely sure actually._

"**Yoshi what's with all the privacy?"**

"**I wanted to ask you about the kiss on the cheek that you gave me. It was so out of the blue I didn't really know what to make of it. I'm really confused Tokine I thought that you never like me that way. At least that's what I got in my head for the past four years or so."**

"**I really don't know what came over me Yoshimori. I just did it spur of the moment kind of thing you know how it is." **_I started to blush._

"**Yeah I know how it is. Then how come you are blushing Tokine. Is there something else going on inside that head of yours? Just tell me what is going on?" **_And after he said that… I leaned in and kissed Yoshimori right on the lips!_

"**I am so sorry Yoshimori I didn't mean to kiss you! **_"I said after I broke the kiss. But then he gently cupped my face in his hands and kissed me so sweetly. _

"**You don't have to apologize Tokine." **

_And with that I kissed him again._

_And again._

_And again._

_Until I realized I was kissing him!_

_I created my own kekkai platforms and ran away. _

_I can't believe I kissed Yoshimori! What am I going to do?_

_**To be continued…**_

_**{ **__**Author's Note! I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO KEKKAISHI. I JUST WRITE THIS FANFIC FOR FUN. I DO NOT PROFIT FROM THIS.**_

_**Thanks to everyone for reading. Sorry this chapter is up so late but I had a ton of stuff to do today. I was getting my adult license and getting my back license plate fixed on my car. I'm also going to put chapter six up tonight. (12/28/2010) but it may be a bit short because I'm tired and I was busy most of the day. But the chapter will be up! Tomorrow I will be writing two more chapters. Well at least two chapters if I feel ambitious I may write more. Only tomorrow can tell!**_

_**Xoxo rach**_

_**Please R&R**__** } **_


	6. Reflections Yoshi's POV

_**Yoshi POV**_

_**-Flashback a few hours earlier-**_

"**Yoshi what's with all the privacy?"**

"**I wanted to ask you about the kiss on the cheek that you gave me. It was so out of the blue I didn't really know what to make of it. I'm really confused Tokine I thought that you never like me that way. At least that's what I got in my head for the past four years or so."**

"**I really don't know what came over me Yoshimori. I just did it spur of the moment kind of thing you know how it is." **_She started to blush._

"**Yeah I know how it is. Then how come you are blushing Tokine. Is there something else going on inside that head of yours? Just tell me what is going on?" **_And after i said that… she leaned in and kissed me right on the lips!_

"**I am so sorry Yoshimori I didn't mean to kiss you!" **_I smiled at her and cupped her face between my hands and gave her a soft but gentle kiss._

"**You don't have to apologize Tokine." **_And then she kissed me a few more times. I guess she realized what she was doing and then abruptly left without saying a word._

_** -End of flashback-**_

_What does this mean? Does she like me now or something? Ugh! Tokine what has been up with you? I barely talk to you for two years and then out of the blue you kiss me. Although I am not going to complain about the kiss because it was amazing. _

Beep! Boop! Beep!

_I looked down at my phone. It was a text message from Tokine._

_-Text-_

_Yoshi! When you get this meet me at the tree we used to hang out at I think we need to figure out what this is. Xo Tokine_

_-End of text message-_

_I immediately changed into some different clothes I didn't want her to see me in my pj's__** (Yoshi's definition of pj's is flannel pants and no shirt)**_

_**To be continued!**_

_**{**__**A/N sorry it's so short. I apologize!( groveling to readers)**_

_**I DON'T OWN KEKKAISHI AND I DO NOT PROFIT FROM THIS! Well chao for now guys! **_

_**And thanks for subscribing**_

_**Inu-yusukekaiba102**_

_**Ookami writer **_

_**You're awesome! Xoxo rach**__**}**_


	7. Meeting at the tree Tokine POV

_I DO NOT OWN KEKKAISHI

* * *

_

_I waited for Yoshimori by our tree, the tree that we always used to hang out at when we were little. It was a little before six in the morning. And the sky was getting lighter because the sun was starting to come up. Then I saw him, running full force toward the tree. I decided to stop him._

"**Ketsu!" **_I made a kekkai that hit Yoshimori in the head._

"**Damn! Tokine! What did you do that for? That hurt"**

"**Kai. You know, just want to see how you react." **_I winked at him._

"**Oh you're going to get it now." **_And with that he started to chase after me._

"**Haha! Yoshi you're silly"**

_He chased me for a little while. Then he gained momentum and then grabbed my waist and pinned me down to the ground he was sitting on top of me. I started to blush._

"**So what did you want to talk about Tokine?"**

"**Ummm… Yoshimori…"**

"**Yeah?"**

"**I think I like you. It's odd but I guess I've liked you for a while. You're definitely not the Yoshimori I remember from two years ago. You changed a lot. But it's a good change not a bad change."**

"**Tokine I had no idea."**

_I kissed him. It felt so right to kiss him. I kissed a lot of guys while I was in America. But this kiss was different somehow I just felt like I was at home. _

"**Yoshimori, when I was in America I always felt like there was something missing. And now I think I finally figured out what was missing. It was you, you were what was missing in my life. I never thought that it was possible but it's true you're the one thing that was missing from my life. But now you're back in my life and I have never felt more scared. I think it may be because I am telling you my feelings for the first time ever."**

"**Tokine you don't have to say any more. I understand, I was the same way. When you left I felt like everything in my world was gone. I was alone. I did have help with Karasumori though your grandma helped me. Even though she was really hard to work with she at least told me how you were doing. But when you came home both times for a visit I could not bring myself to see you. Because I guess I was afraid you would always see me as stupid childlike Yoshimori who gave you trouble as a kid.**

"**Yoshimori that is not true! I wished you had come so I would get to see you and catch up with you. I missed you so much."**

_I knew how much I just needed him. How much I wanted him. I didn't even think about my next move. All I knew is that I could actually fall for Yoshimori. Or maybe I already had. But I didn't care I just wanted him close to me. I wanted to feel his muscles and explore his body with my hands. I wanted to take in his wonderful scent of cinnamon and laundry detergent.(__**I know odd combo but it actually smells really good my friend Ruben smells like that and he smells amazing**__)Before I knew it we were rolling around in the meadow and we rolled into the stream. We just sat there laughing. _

_I think I may just go for it and see what happens._

_I kissed him. I kissed him so passionately. I deepened the kiss and pulled him closer. He tightened his grip and I started to moan. Everything started to feel so right for that one moment. And everything happened so fast yet slow at the same time…_

_Clothes were getting thrown around everywhere._

"**Yoshimori—oh!"**

_**{XXXCensored for Explicit ContentXXX}**_

_**To be continued…**_

_{author's note ;) hehehehe sorry guys but I just love cliffhangers :D_

_Thanks a lot for the reviews_

_Rachel_

_theKAGOME_

_Thanks for subscibeing_

_theKAGOME_

_you're all awesome_

_xoxo rach}_


	8. Was that a dream? Tokine POV

_TOKINE POV_

_I woke up out of breath. __**Was that all a dream? Was that meeting at the tree a dream?**_

_**I wonder…**_

_**I have never felt that way about Yoshi before, what changed? That was a really screwed up dream. What is wrong with me? Why am I dreaming about him. **__ I got out of bed and walked around for a little bit._

"**Maybe if I have some tea I'll feel better."**

_I heard a knocking at my door. I went to go check and see who it was. It was Yoshi…_

**_ZOMG! I am sorry for it being so short I was so busy with school and my play and now that it is all over i can finally write. _**

**_I am sorry for it taking so long to put up a chapter... _**

**_I'll try and finish this story before the first semester of college. I don't leave for another 97 days so i think i have some time._**

**_R&R please..._**

**_-rachel 3_**


	9. Yoshi's Confession Tokine POV

Tokine POV

"**Yoshimori, what are you doing here?" **_**And with no shirt on I thought to myself.**_

"**I wanted to talk to you. It's important." **

"**Is it really that important that it can't wait until morning?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Okay, you have five minutes. I want to sleep."**

"**Okay let me say that this is really hard for me to tell you… So here goes nothing. I have liked you since we were kids. But I never had the guts to tell you that. I really like you a lot Tokine. You are such a beautiful person inside and out. I don't care about this feud that our families have. I don't care if grandpa will get mad at me. I like you and that is all I wanted to say."**

"**Well now that I know I really do not know what to say. You may have to give me a few days to think." **_I can't believe he feels that way. Maybe it was just my dream that is freaking me out a bit. I'll look into it tomorrow._

_Heey guys sorry this chapter is so short but I have been really busy lately. College packing and buying all this dancestuff and danceing is stressing me out but i am glad i have gotten back to writing._

_hopefully my next chapter will be longer :D_

_rachel_


End file.
